User talk:Nanomat
Trireme, Quadrireme Do you have the recharge time for the trireme? I asked Super7700 for what it is, but he isn't responding Y___Y Beelim (talk) 06:34, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Right now I dont have the mod available to play so I cannot provide you with that information, I have a new PC and I am kind of busy with other things, however I check the wiki from time to time. Nanomat (talk) 15:19, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to reply to you! I'm pretty sure it's the same as the vanilla trireme at the moment, though it's probably easier for me just to change the recharge time than for you to change the animation. So what recharge time do your animations use? Super7700 (talk) 17:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :It's up to you. If I may humbly suggest, let it be slightly faster, so perhaps a recharge rate of around 30 could be used? Ships were after all souped-up archer units capable of firing massive amounts of salvoes by virtue of the men on board....unless, that is, you think that the marines on board have the same fighting strength as a single 3-man band of archers/skirmishers .... :Once you are ready, just update this page: Triremis.Beelim (talk) 17:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Currently the recharge time is 40, though as I've said that can be changed. The trireme isn't actually armed with archers though, it fires scorpion bolts. I was planning to overhaul naval combat so that heavier ships would be armed with naval artillery instead of archers, and the main form of combat between ships would be melee (representing boarding/ramming), a bit like how elephants can use ranged and melee. Archers weren't exactly the most important part of naval battles as far as I'm aware -- Super7700 (talk) 08:28, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :I have a suggestion: :How about the following? :*Light ships - these fire arrows and javelins at random, and have a rech of ~30, since they are in effect archers/skirmishers parked on boats. I am redoing the Lembos to cut it down to a poly count of 800 AND to increase its size vis-a-vis the trireme, otherwise we'd have problems. :*Medium ships - the tri, quadr, and penteres have a rech of around 20-30 and fire arrows. This is because they carry more marines on board, so logically they need to have a higher rate of fire. Alternatively the rech rate can be 30 but they fire 2 salvos instead of 1. Medium ships have slightly better speed than light ships, because they host more rowers, but aren't too heavy that they become an encumbrance. :*Heavy siege ships - these are the big daddies and fire scorpion bolts, hence the rech is 40. Deceres however has a rech rate of 30 due to the presence of multiple scorpions on board as well as a large number of marines. These ships are quite fat-bottomed ladies and don't move around well - think of them as being the floating fortresses of Orwell's 1984. So in battle, the heavy siege ships can be used to form "strong points" around which light ships can be amassed. Light ships are best for swarming and hit and run tactics - just sail them past the heavier warships, loose a salvo and then run. Beelim (talk) 12:19, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Battering ram I got a battering ram unit ready - would you like to test it? Beelim (talk) 13:14, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay if there is a way to test it with the current version, maybe youll send me some files? And another thing would it be possible to implement it with my current ongoing saved game? Nanomat (talk) 16:28, August 5, 2014 (UTC) NO it's not possible. Furthermore to get into K&C it will take some immense coding. But I can supply you with the completed model, along with the animaations. Coding will be an issue - if you are unable to do it you may need to send me the following files: balance.xml, unit_graphics.xml, and anim_graphics.xml and unitrules.xml. Beelim (talk) 17:25, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, let's do this. You'll have to provide your info so I can send you those files. Nanomat (talk) 14:59, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Actually it should not be an issue. I have Super7700's old files so I can do the editing for you, just need to download the beta version. I will be inserting the data into rise of Kings first, before replicating it for Kings & Conquerors. Editorial work Hey, I'm finding maintaining the wiki a tad tough. Can you work on the following factions' histories? Some of these have material which I started but have not cleaned up. I could work on more units and such for K&C if you could help me there. Also do you have 3ds Max 5.1? Beelim (talk) 23:42, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *Well im not sure exactly how can I help on these histories but I intend to create articles for the macedonian units with infoboxes, stats and their ingame description. I'll try to follow the style used on the articles for the roman units, and ill put their pics, however im not sure how to acquire the portrait icons in the same manner as you did for the roman units. I dont have 3ds Max 5.1 but I dont have the skills required to work on that either. I'll try to help around the wiki. Nanomat (talk) 16:15, July 28, 2014 (UTC) *You will need GIMP and to access the original tga files associated with Kings & Conquerors. There should be a file marked "ifacE_units...." or something like that. Keep opening them until you can find the icons you need. Beelim (talk) 17:21, July 28, 2014 (UTC) *Another thing, where can I find the complete and comprehensive stats for the units, so I can finish the articles? Nanomat (talk) 15:10, July 29, 2014 (UTC) *You need to check the unitrules.xml file - it governs unit names and stats. Unit Pages I can't thank you enough for your work on the Wiki's unit pages! It helps me so much because I couldn't find the time to work on them. Just regarding the in game pics, I recommend that you use the pictures from the previews on Mod Db, which can be found here: http://www.moddb.com/mods/kings-and-conquerors/news Super7700 (talk) 21:52, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I just noticed that there is some difference between my ingame pic and the ones uploaded by you (and I dont mean the terrain mod). Somehow your pics are kind of slightly more zoomed or something but they definitely show the units in greater detail so I was wondering how did you achieved that? I used the closest zoom view ingame (as there are 3 zoom levels) while making my pic but somehow it is not close enough, also when looking at the metadata of the pics they have different resolution or whatever exactly it is. Could you give me instructions how to achieve this? I am interested in the method itself so I can make some screenshots. However, tomorrow I will replace the agema pic with the one from the moddb page as I am kind of busy right now. Nanomat (talk) 17:54, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Rise of the Barbarians CtW There are plans for a CtW around Rome's main enemies in the interregnum between Tiberius and Caligula's reigns. You've done a good job inserting pics that we could use thus far, but can you source some depicting Parthian, Arab and Dacian armies? there are five playable factions for that ctw - Iceni, Suebi, Nabataeans, Parthians and Dacians. Take your time, but just remember we need splash screen-worthi pics for the last 3 of those - the higher the res the better. Thanks. Beelim (talk) 02:00, January 28, 2015 (UTC)